


like breaking diamonds with your hand

by kimaracretak



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Atlantis, Suicide Attempt, all yr ladies are alive and also badbrains, seasons four and five don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(you look different in this light / thoughtful in the morning air / shifting in the golden glow of the array / still i'd know you anywhere): <em>Elizabeth.</em> The name springs to Teyla's mind unbidden, despite its implausibility. So many roads from her to Elizabeth, from Elizabeth back to the city, and she'd never once thought of this one. Believing she would find Elizabeth again didn't mean <em>expecting</em>.</p><p>Or; The seasons four and five rewrite that all of us deserve.</p><p> <a href="http://8tracks.com/kimaracretak/like-breaking-diamonds-with-your-hand">soundtrack</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	like breaking diamonds with your hand

**Author's Note:**

> title from royskopp, 'running to the sea', summary quote from guilt machine, 'perfection?'

There's a space under the north pier where a hot spring bubbles up from the ocean floor. The Ancients had built the city around it, creating a sheltered, cave-like grotto that the marine biologists had briefly been invested in before they realized that it was almost entirely artificially treated, almost nothing like the ocean outside. After that, it had become a favored retreat for expedition members looking for quiet, all warm rocks and sea grasses and water-filtered light.

Five days after Vala Mal Doran rescues her from Asura, Elizabeth Weir tries to drown herself there.

It doesn't work, of course. Between the nanites in her blood and the city all around her she has far too many machines invested in keeping her alive. Too many, but perhaps not enough, because it's Teyla's arms dragging her from the pool, warm and human and nothing like she deserves that bring her back to consciousness.

The nanites chitter softly in a mechanical counterpoint to Teyla's soft voice, to Atlantis' insistent hum rising to drown her like the ocean didn't, and Elizabeth shuts her eyes against the things she knows but doesn't remember and cries for the lives in her head and the ones pressing against the city, waiting, _waiting_.


End file.
